listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero film series about the superhero, Spider-Man, who must defend the city from criminals and supervillains. It eventually got a reboot. Spider-Man *Dr. Mendel Stromm - Strangled by Norman Osborn, who then throws him through a glass panel. *''Benjamin "Ben" Parker'' - Accidentally shot by Flint Marko (death mistakenly attributed to Dennis Carradine, who indirectly caused his demise). *'Dennis Carradine' - Tripped and fell out of a window, falling to his death. *General Slocum - Blown up by the Green Goblin with a missile. *Maximillian Fargas - Vaporized by the Green Goblin with a pumpkin bomb. *Henry Balkan - Vaporized by the Green Goblin with a pumpkin bomb. *'Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin' - Impaled himself on a wall with his glider's blades in a botched attempt to skewer Peter Parker. Spider-Man 2 *Rosalie Octavius - Killed by flying shards of glass when Otto Octavius's project goes wrong and causes the glass doors to break. *''Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus'' - After Spider-Man persuaded him to destroy his project, Doc Ock drowns it in the river. He is killed during the process. Spider-Man 3 *''Harold "Harry" Osborn''/'The New Goblin' - Venom attempted to skewer Spider-Man with Harry's glider. Harry deflected the attack and was impaled instead. (An apparent reference to the way in which Norman is killed in the first movie) Venom threw his body to the ground below, and he died alongside M.J & Peter. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - Spider-Man threw a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Eddie jumped in the way in an attempt to rebond with the material. The resulting explosion killed them both. The Amazing Spider-Man *''Benjamin "Ben" Parker'' - Shot by Dennis Carradine. *''Captain George Stacy'' - Stabbed by the Lizard with his claws. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Mary Parker - shot by plane hijacker *'Hijacker' - Knocked out of the plane by Richard Parker. *Richard Parker - died of plane crash *Norman Osborn - Died of a genetic illness. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - Disintegrated after Spider-Man and Gwen Stacey overloaded him with electricity. *''Gwen Stacey'' - While Spider-Man and the Green Goblin were fighting on top of a clock tower, Gwen fell on a gear below. During the fight the Goblin's Glider smashed the gear, causing her to slip. Spider-Man webs her but is strangled by the Goblin. In the ensuing fight the web is sliced off by a gear, causing her to fall. Spider-Man attempts to web her but she falls to the ground. The resulting collision snaps her neck. Spider-Man Homecoming * Jackson Brice - Disintegrated by Adrian Toomes with a Chitauri gun thinking it was the anti-gravity gun. Venom * Isaac - Died after having a connection with symbiote. * Maria - Died of symbiote after passing it on to Eddie. * Dr. Dora Skirth ''- Died off screen after having a connection with a symbiote. * '''Security Chief Ronald Treese' - Head bit off by Anne Weying/She-Venom * Eddie Brock' ''- Stabbed by Riot, resurrected by the symbiote (Venom). * 'Carlton Drake/Riot '- Incinerated in a rocket ship that was damaged by Eddie Brock/Venom. * '''Shakedown Thug - Eaten by Venom. Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse Before the film * Uncle Ben (Peter Parker's dimension) - Mentioned to have been killed. * Uncle Benjamin (Spider-Man Noir's dimension) - Mentioned to have been killed. * Peni Parker's Father - Mentioned to have been killed. * Peter Parker (Gwen's Dimension) - Mentioned as the "best friend" Gwen was talking about, Peter was shown on screen when Gwen said that. * Uncle Frank Furter - Mentioned to have been electrocuted. * Vanessa Fisk - Died in a car accident. * Richard Fisk - Died in a car accident. During the Film * Green Goblin '- Was trying to kill Spider-Man with a portal which caused an explosion and was destroyed in the process. * ''Blonde ''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Miles' Dimension) ''- Chest smashed in by Kingpin with his bare hands after being weakened by a beam that brought various other Spider-Men to Miles' universe and trapped under rubble. * ''Aaron Davis/Prowler'' '- Shot in the back by Kingpin, as he refused to kill his nephew Miles. * '''Mac Gargan/Scorpion '- Sucked into the portal without any way of returning as he was knocked unconscious by Spider-Ham with a mallet. * SP//dr (suit) - Top destroyed by Scorpion and spider inside of it was taken out. * Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus '''- Hit by a bus and sucked into the portal without any way of returning. Spider Man: Far From Home * '''Quentin Beck (Mysterio) - Shot by one of his drones. Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Marvel